Cassandra and Chaos
by atlan2007
Summary: Cassandra an evil witch with unusual powers plots to banish Leo and capture the sisters. What does she really want? What crazed yet familiar people will Leo meet in another world? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra and Chaos

disclaimer: Prue, Piper, Phoebe & Leo are all property of the WB. Other non original characters and settings are property of their respective owners. The Warhammer setting is the property of Games Workshop. I am making no profit from this story. This is for entertainment only.

This is the 5th of my Charmed stories following P3s Printed Perils.

Part 1: 'Prue should be the first to fall!'

guest villainess:Yasmin Bleeth(from Nash Bridges) as Cassandra

"You are sure this will work?" Cassandra the luscious but evil witch asked.

"Yes, the crystal,"(referring to a small black crystal on a silver chain around her throat)will hold 1 spell which can affect 1 person." Another warlock she was buying the crystal from replied and continued,"Just say all but the last 2 words whenever you want and the last two words later. The crystal will activate and the spell will go off 13 seconds later."

"Excellent!" She said with a beautiful but evil smile.

Friday afternoon Cassandra arrives at Halliwell manor, thinking 'After my plan works not only will I gain immortality and become a warlock but the mightiest of all time!

Getting in with a small spell Cassandra puts down a number of gym bags and pulls out a chair. She opens one of the bags which is packed with rope, cloths and duct tape. After sitting down she hikes slightly her already quite short light purple minidress and waits tapping her matching pumps with their 3" heels.

Suddenly Leo orbs in saying "I detected some strange spell here, Hey! Who are you?" Cassandra smiles and answers, "I am here for the Charmed ones powers and I cast that spell knowing you would come and join me?" Leo has a stunned look on his face as she slinks towards him and continues, virtually purring, as she does her best to seduce

him. "The elders will always be in your way with Piper, but not me!"

Leo begins to sweat and wavers,but realizes, "What I am feeling isn't real it's your power!" So saying he shakes off her attempt to bedazzle or charm him.

"Too bad, for you!" Cassandra says and gestures at Leo! Nothing happens. "Why didn't you age and die??" She shouts.

"I don't have that problem!' Leo responds and orbs behind the evil witch and grabs her! "I can't have you hurting Piper and her sisters, thanks for bringing the rope!' Bending her over the couch Leo ties her wrists and and starts on her elbows saying,"Get free and age my Piper!! Not gonna happen! What I didn't already know about ropes from the boy scouts, I learned from Morpheus when I kept untying Piper."

Cassandra is quiet as Leo ties her knees and ankles as well and then to the chair she intially sat in. She thinks of the spell she mostly cast and stored yesterday:

"Leo, servant of the light,

Time to visit a world on the edge of eternal night!

Ask not for whom tolls the bell,

You are banished to a land where CHAOS"

"I am sorry, "Leo continues, "but to make sure you can't hurt those I love, I will have to gag you.

Cassandra responds by uttering the last two words of her spell, "Would dwell!" Sensing something is wrong Leo quickly stuffs her mouth with the cloth and covers it with the duct tape he had readied, just before he begins to fade away!

Seeing the surprise on his face Cassandra laughs even through her gag and thinks, 'That worked perfectly! These bonds won't keep me from using my real power! Prue should be the first to fall!'

Leo arrives on an open field and sees about a hundred knights in twisted red and black armor as well as many other evil looking beings. He notices one of them looks like Prue! However he has no time to worry about that as sensing the goodness inside Leo drive the Chaos Knights mad and they level their dark lances and charge Leo screaming, "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!"

Part 2:

As the Chaos Knights charged him Leo thought quickly, 'If I am facing an evil army then,' Looks behind him, 'Yes an opposing army!' Leo takes off running at top speed with the elite of the Chaos host in pursuit! Glancing back and seeing them gaining rapidly as they continue their blasphemous warcries, he realizes, 'Those hellish knights are virtually berserk! If I make a couple of short orbs I can stay just ahead of them...' Leo does this and the Knights howl in frustration but keep after him until Leo stops. Leo thinks 'Just a little closer you bloodthirsty butchers!' He smiles waves to the oncoming fiends and just as the Chaos general's lance is about to strike orbs away! Just then the frustrated knights realize that in

chasing Leo they have gone into point blank range for the artillery of the entire human army! "BLOOD FOR " BOOOOOOOOOM!! Dozens of cannonballs followed by mortar shells rip the knights to pieces!

Two radically different reactions to this: Leo thought, 'I have never felt such evil before! Wherever I am at least I helped the good guys pick up a win! Those monsters won't be butchering any innocent people now! I need to investigate that woman who looked like Prue!

Prudencia, a young witch newly flirting with the forces of Chaos cursed furiously! "Come back you fools! We can't win without the general and his knights! Oh blast! I had better get out of here after killing the prisoner of course! With that Pruedencia headed for a large tent not noticing in the confusion that some one was following her!

Back on Earth Prue came home from work. She went into the living room to find a woman very securely bound and slumped over in a chair! Seeing the long dark hair but not the face Prue thought it was and yelled , "PIPER"! Rushing over to the woman she lifted her head to see, "You aren't Piper, OHHHH!" As Cassandra locked eyes with Prue she felt pain and a near irresistible tugging!

'Oooh I must have fainted!' Prue thought and tried to lift a hand to her head, but couldn't move! to her horror she realized she was bound and gagged, in the OTHER WOMAN'S BODY!! Cassandra/Prue smiled at her and said, "Thanks Prue! Your body and powers are now mine and I will use them to capture Piper and Phoebe! I need the 3 of you alive ... until tommorrow night at midnight that is!!"

Part 3: 'It's not for her Piper it is for you!'

Trying to avoid notice in the confusion Leo followed the Prue look alike. With the rest of the Chaos horde attacking even when their cause was lost it was just possible for Leo to make it to the tent in one piece! Looking in he sees not only Pruedencia but another familiar face. 'Her?' He thought, 'But if this Prue is evil then this woman who looks exactly like the witch who sent me here must be good!' Leo thought as he saw Cassandra II tightly tied to the tent pole a lot like Leo had done the evil witch back on Earth. The poor woman's wrists, elbows, knees and ankles were all tied. She was secured to the post and heavily gagged as well. Showing no mercy Pruedencia picked up a sacrificial dagger and said, "You should have joined me and my sisters in serving the dark powers, Cassandra! Your devotion to humanity means you must die!"

Back at Halliwell Manor, Cassandra moved Prue's chair into the attic and gloated. "Struggle all you want Prue, you will never get free!" Putting her hands on her captive's shoulders she whispered in her ear continuing: "I tricked Leo into thinking I had the power to age instead of stealing bodies. So before I cleverly got rid of him he tied me VERY well to protect his little witch and her sisters. It is quite impossible to get free. I would like to meet that Morpheus guy he mentioned though, he said he learned a lot untying Piper, hmmm." Prue helpless to escape her bonds tried to growl defiance at her captor but it came out more like a whimper because of her gag. Just then from downstairs Piper's voice said, "Prue, I am home! Hey, I

know where Phoebe is but where are you?"

"BLOOD FOR" Wham! Pruedencia was interrupted in her murder of Cassandra II as Leo tackled her from behind!

Pinning her to the ground Leo thought,'I really can't bear to kill her even if she is evil. She is sort of Prue, maybe something can be done!' Rolling over by Cassandra 2 Leo said, "I really need these!" With that Leo began untying Cassandra 2 from the ankles up while holding Pruedencia with his other hand and a leg scissors around her arms. 'I actually learned something from that wrestling Phoebe made us watch that night!'

Back on Earth Piper wearing a short black dress and matching pumps (the Devils Music outfit) walked into the attic and said "What's going on here?"

"MMMMMPH!!" 'Piper she stole my body!' Prue screamed through her gag and tried to develop telepathy and warn her sister.

She failed miserably. "Even if she is evil Prue, she is already tied up enough, put that rope away!" Piper said and showing mercy even to an evil witch went to give her some water not realizing. 'It's not for her Piper it is for you!' Cassandra thought and as Piper turned her back made her move!

Part 4:keep turning the servants into toads!"

"HEY" Piper yelped as Cassandra telekinetically wrapped ropes around her from behind! "This isn't funny Prue! You know how much I hate being tied up!"

Cassandra forced Piper to her knees, pulled her wrists behind her, and began tying them by hand before she answered saying, "Actually while this is her body, I am not Prue she is!"(points at Prue who is struggling furiously but without success)

"What? you stole Prue's MMMPH!" Piper was cut off as Cassandra took ruthless advantage of her mouth being wide open in

surprise to stuff a gag in it! She then taped Piper's mouth shut and tied her elbows, knees and ankles. She also adjusted the first rope so that it pinned Piper's arms to her body at her stomach. using Prue's power to move Piper downstairs she stashed the middle sister in her own pantry!

Before she closed the door Cassandra said "I will let you spend your last day on Earth here near to where you spent so

much time, little witch chef!" The door was closed and Piper was a prisoner in her own kitchen!

"So that is my problem Cassandra." Leo said to Cassandra II as he finished telling his tale and securing Prudencia. Prue's counterpart now was bound and gagged just as well as Cassandra II was earlier and didn't like it at all! She glared at Leo trying to kill him through sheer force of will. She failed miserably!

Cassandra II spoke, "Returning you will be difficult as Chaos doesn't want anything to escape it's unholy grasp, but it might just work!" With that she ripped an amulet from Pruedencia's neck! "You see neither I or her and her sisters were what you would consider good or evil, we just wanted to be left alone. However Pruedencia was tempted by Chaos with the power of this warpstone amulet and she led her her sisters astray as well. If all 3 amulets can be obtained then I can use their power to send you back and perhaps reclaim the sisters from Chaos before it is too late!"

After a few more explanations Leo tried to summarize his task, "so I need to go to this old former vampire's manor and get the other two witches and their amulets and bring them to your cottage and then you can send me back and help them? I'll do

my best!"

Orbing away Leo arrives at an old and dark manor. 'They don't know me so let's just play it by ear at first.' Leo thought as he knocked. "We wouldn't have this problem if you didn't keep turning the servants into toads!" A familiar voice was heard just before the door opened and Leo saw ...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the review and I hope you like this part.

Part 5:'Phoebe might, ok would!'

Leo saw Piper & Phoebe's counterparts on this world. Piper II's jaw dropped as she saw Leo and she started forward. Noticing this and not wanting her sister to have him, Phoebe II moved as well. Each grabbed an arm and yanked Leo into the manor! As he was pulled back and forth by the lusty witches Leo thought, 'Well at least they aren't as far gone as Prue's counterpart was but I can see they have been twisted by the amulets. They are bolder than the real ones too!' Noticing how

high Piper II's green dress was slit on both sides and how low Phoebe II's blue gown was cut he thought,'In this medevial/fantasy society those dresses must be scandalous and Piper wouldn't err but Phoebe might, ok would!'

Piper hadn't gotten home from P3 until after 3 AM so it didn't take long for her to exhaust herself struggling against her bonds and pass out in the pantry. She woke up to the clicking of high heels on the kitchen floor and thought, 'Phoebe? Home from her date? Help!' "MMMMPH!"

Cassandra walked in on Phoebe as she was approaching the pantry and asked, "What's up sis?"

Phoebe (wearing the blue dress from Apocalypse Not)turned and responded, "I thought I heard something."

Cassandra (holding one hand behind her back)said, "You did. Piper has been a bad little witch so I tied her up and stuck her

in the pantry!"

Phoebe laughed and said, "Funny Prue."

But "MMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!!" Piper managed a very respectable scream through the gag and Phoebe rushed and pulled open the pantry. She was shocked to find Piper trussed up like a turkey and started to turn around when...

Part 6: 'Put me somewhere, anywhere else!'

Phoebe had just started to turn towards Cassandra when a rope flew across the kitchen and wrapped tightly around her ankles! "No kickboxing for you, good little Phoebe!" Cassandra said as she sent another rope which struck just above her elbows and began wrapping itself down her body pinning her arms to her sides!

"Prue have you gone nuts?! We are your sisters, not bad guys!" The suddenly helpless Phoebe pleaded. Again using Prue's power Cassandra brought Phoebe to her belly and slid her across the floor.

As she pulled Phoebe's hands behind her she couldn't resist gloating over her latest captive, "I know you are not bad but I am! Cassandra, witch, entrancer of men and body swapper with women! And at midnight the most powerful witch or warlock to ever walk the Earth! After gagging Phoebe with cloth and duct tape she tied her like Piper at the wrists, elbows, knees and

ankles with one more rope holding her arms to her body. She then took poor Phoebe to the basement. She ignored Phoebe's cries who thought' Put me somewhere, anywhere else!' and laid her there on the cold, hard floor and said "Finally I have all 3 of you!" She then slammed the door leaving Phoebe helpless in the basement and in the dark!

"ACK!" Piper II yelped as Phoebe II tripped her and when she was off balance shoved her into a closet and locked the door! 'Uh oh! They are worse than I thought! My Halliwells wouldn't do anything that might hurt each other! Wait what is Phoebe chanting?'

"YOW!" Leo exclaimed as Phoebe II's spell sent him across the room to land on a large couch. She quickly pounced on top of him!

"Pleasure me!" She said and Leo starting to sweat nervously responded,

"I just met you, let's not rush things!"

WHAP! Phoebe II slapped Leo's face and angrily snarled, "That was not a request but an or"

SMASH! Suddenly Phoebe II's tirade was cut off as Piper II broke a vase over her head! As Phoebe II slid to the floor unconscious Piper II smiled and said, "Like I was saying you are mine now!"

Part 7:I just feel like eating you up!

"OW!" Leo yelped as Piper II after jumping on top of him, didn't just nuzzle but gnawed at his neck!

"Sorry! I don't know what came over me! I just feel like eating you up! Oh well let's get down to business!" She said as withdrawing from Leo's neck she started fumbling with his belt!

'I had better think of something quick! Even though it is her double this would still be betraying my Piper! I have to stop her but I can't bear to hurt her!' Leo frantically thought and said, "Good work darling! But your sister won't be out for long!"

Piper II smiled in pleasure at Leo's endearment but quickly angered when she thought of Phoebe II's possible interference. Hopping up she grabbed a brass candlestick and prepared to bludgeon her downed sister. Catching her arm Leo said, "Wait you

don't want to really hurt her!"

"Why not?" Piper II questioned eyeing Leo suspiciously.

"She is still your sister after all. Why don't I just tie her up for you and then we can go to your room and undress

each other! " CLANK! Piper II dropped the candlestick and rushed to a nearby cabinet. Opening it a large quantity of rope fell out! She started tossing ropes to Leo who began to tie up Phoebe II while thinking, 'Not only am I not going to ask why these sisters have a whole cabinet of ropes, I don't think I really want to know! Bad, bad little witches!'

Having captured all 3 Halliwells Cassandra decided to reclaim her body. 'Since I failed to charm the whitelighter I don't have any help so I must plan this carefully so Prue can't escape during the changeover. Also I want to keep the Halliwells prisoner separately until tonight so I had better ready her for movement tonight. Hmm this photographer bluejean outfit really isn't appropriate for Prue to wear to her funeral, I will change clothes before bodies.' Looking in Prue's closet she changes and continues,'Yes this short red dress will do just fine and with these matching strap on 3" heels I doubt

Prue will give any trouble tonight when I bring her downstairs. She will have enough to worry about not falling while walking downstairs bound, blindfolded and in heels. I am so rotten!'

Entering the attic Cassandra pulled up a chair and faced Prue. To her captives surprise she replaced Prue's wrist ropes with handcuffs and started removing some of her other bonds. Prue didn't notice Cassandra tape something to the back of the chair just within reach of her fingers. After removing all but Prue's handcuffs, gag and ankle bonds the evil witch sat down in the chair facing Prue and started tying herself up! To Prue's puzzlement Cassandra tied her own knees and crossed and tied her ankles and secured them to a chair leg. Bending to a gym bag she located a sponge and a small glass vial. Unseen to her prisoner she dumped the vial into the sponge. She then put the sponge in her mouth and put duct tape over it. 'What the

heck is she doing?' Prue wondered as she saw her own body cuff her hands behind the chair. She found found out as for a second time their eyes locked and Prue felt a strong tugging momentarily blacked out! As Prue slumped over in her own body again Cassandra retrieved the key she had taped to the chair and unlocked her cuffs. As Cassandra untied her ankles Prue sat up and tried to concentrate but, 'What's wrong I feel dizzy ...' passed out instead. 'Perfect! I timed that just right!'Cassandra thought. 'The disorientation from the switch gave the drug enough time to work! I have my body back and still 3 Charmed prisoners!'

Part 8:"Heh, heh! I like this, no back talk!"

Stiff and sore Cassandra staggered to her feet and over to Prue. She made sure Prue wouldn't be troublesome when she woke up by putting the other pair of handcuffs on her elbows and blindfolding her. After a needed visit to the bathroom she went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the pantry door to check on Piper as she raided the Halliwell fridge. As her body had not eaten since lunch yesterday Cassandra had a hearty breakfast of waffles, cereal and a grapefruit. "Time for a nice hot bath! I am so sore! Don't go away!" She taunted as she slammed the pantry door. However as her body had been bound for 15 hours Cassandra didn't have as much strength as normal and didn't realize, 'The door latch didn't catch!' Piper thought and wondered 'But even if I manage to get out of the pantry how can I get free?'

"Heh, heh! I like this, no back talk!" Piper II giggled and said as she watched Leo truss up Phoebe II. She made some rather cruel suggestions as Leo worked. "Shouldn't you tighten the ropes until her hands turn blue?"

"That isn't necessary, just cruel." Leo responded.

"Are you sure she tied up enough?" Piper II asked.

Looking at Phoebe II bound at the wrists, elbows, knees and ankles, with another rope holding her arms to her body and a heavy linen napkin and scarf gagging her. Leo frowned and said: "I promise you she is just fine and quite secure."

Piper II whined, "How about just one more around say her neck!" Leo gave her firm glare and she relented. She then grabbed a bucket of water and tossed it on her sister to revive her! As the water came out so did a toad! "RIBIT!" The toad croaked andstarted hopping away as Piper II realized that it was, "My chambermaid! Don't leave! I will make her turn you back!" 'The chambermaid? Phoebe II has been very bad and Piper II may not be any better! I need to hurry up and finish kidnapping the two of them, so I can get back home!' Leo thought as unseen by Piper II he stuffed a couple of things in his back pockets. WHAP! Having failed to catch the toad, Piper II slapped her groggy sister in the face! When Leo intervened she explained, "Pruedencia says the best time to hit someone is when they can't fight back!"

Trying to avoid further violence Leo said, "Let's go to bed sweetheart." Licking her lips Piper II took Leo by the hand and led him to her room. As Piper II got on the bed Leo said, "Let me start." As he went behind her to unbutton her dress Leo ran a hand lightly up her leg and the already aroused witch got even more excited. As he started to unbutton her dress he kissed her neck and she closed her eyes and licked her lips when Leo ...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the review and I hope you like this installment.

Part 9:'Just kidnap me and leave her with the toads!'

When Leo stuffed a heavy linen napkin in her mouth! "Mmph?" Piper II blurted in puzzlement as her amorous adventure turned into a kidnapping!

Leo after pulling her wrists behind her back and pinning them between his knees removed Piper II's scarf to tie the gag in

place and apologized: :"I am really sorry about this but my heart belongs to another and to help her I must have you, your sisters and your amulets!" Taking a rope out of his other pocket he began tying her hands and continued, "I just hope that removing the amulets will make it possible to reform you!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMPH!!" Really angered by this turn of events Piper II screamed for help.

Tossing her over his shoulder and walking back to the living room Leo commented, "You know if you had stopped your sister from turning all of your servants into toads, someone might actually be around to help you!"

Back at Halliwell Manor, Piper heard Cassandra start running her bath. 'Here goes nothing!' She thought and drawing her knees up to her chest threw her full weight sideways against the door. Thump! The door came open and Piper was out of the pantry! Looking around she tried to find some chance at freedom that would not be noisy and alert her captor. She decided her best chance was, 'The paring knife she used on her grapefruit in the middle of the kitchen table! It isn't physically possible for me to cut the ropes on my own elbows with that short a blade but if I can get the knife I will be able to free my wrists and ankles and possibly my knees. Then I can get out of the house and get someone else to finish the job! But how can I get there?'

Phoebe II snickered at her sister as Leo having already tied the bad little witch's elbows worked on her knees and ankles. Piper II glared back angrily but less so now that her warpstone amulet had been removed. Despite his actions Piper II found it hard to remain angry at this handsome stranger. She actually leaned over Leo as he tied her ankles and brushed his shoulders with her long dark hair and pressed her cheek against his neck! Phoebe II retaliated by leaning forward and pressing her breasts against Leo's back! Between this double whammy Leo started to sweat again and almost forgot what he was doing! 'Concentrate man! This is to get back to my Piper!' He thought as he finished tying her ankles and saw the sisters staring angrily at each other. "I can only imagine what you are thinking ladies but this is necessary!" He said unaware that Piper II was thinking, 'Just kidnap me and leave her with the toads!' Gathering his two captives the weary Leo wondered, 'As tired as I am can I take two with me as I orb? I need some other way, my powers seem to be ebbing on this world.' Just then as if someone had been watching through a crystal ball there was a knock on the door and a voice said, "Sir! the lady Cassandra sent me!" Leo opened the door and saw a coachman that looked like ...

Part 10:it was her only chance!

'Dan? Here? Am I never to rid of him??' Leo thought in surprise.

A weary Piper slid to the floor again and tried to catch her breath while she thought: 'I just can't quite get to my feet with my hands tied and mouth taped! I need to rest on the way up! Oh! Silly me! I have been pushing myself along the floor with my feet so if I put my back against this chair I should be able to push it against the wall!' As securely tied as she was it took Piper almost 10 minutes to move the chair into position. Three more attempts and 5 minutes after that she finally pushed herself far enough up the wall to get into the chair. panting and exhausted she had to rest for a few minutes before rocking her body forward she staggered to her feet. Eyeing the knife Piper reasoned, 'Trying to hop over there in these heels will be too noisy and might alert Cassandra, unfortunately without them I am too short to get on the table! So just take it slow.' With that Piper began shuffling her feet slowly forward, lurching first right then left. The ropes only allowed her to move a fraction of an inch each time but it was her only chance!

"The lady Cassandra was right! You caught the witches!" Daniel said and hiding behind Leo said, "Don't let them hurt me!"

Puzzled Leo looked at his captives. Piper II and Phoebe II both very securely tied at the wrists, elbows, torso, knees and ankles and heavily gagged, didn't look like much of a threat! Daniel continued to quiver in fear and elaborated, "I used to work for them. She, (points to Phoebe II) turned me into a mouse! And she(points to Piper II) put me in a maze and had one of her cats chase me!" Leo shocked looks at the sisters who just giggled!

Piper continued her efforts to escape thinking, 'Made it to the table, took over 10 minutes but check! Turned around, took 5 more minutes but check! Hop back onto the table!' Thump! 'Yay! Made it the first try! Now the knife!' But as she slid back towards the knife ...

Part 11:"I could kill you now,"

Cassandra said "Good little witches shouldn't play with knives!" As she grabbed Piper from behind and put the knife to her throat!

"You're sure they can't hurt me?" Daniel whined.

Feeling a headache coming on Leo replied, "Very few witches can do anything when bound and gagged. You are perfectly safe!" 'You wimp!' Leo thought in contempt.

"In that case," Daniel suggested, "Let us have our way with them! I will ravish the one who ensorcelled me,(points to Phoebe II) and you the other!"

Three reactions to this Leo's angry one, grabbing Daniel's shirt and saying, "Look maggot!" Phoebe II's contempt, 'You pathetic weakling even in bonds you could never handle me! ' And Piper II's excitement, 'YES! YES! NOW!'

"I could kill you now," Cassandra said, "but then I would only get your 1 power and I want more, so much more!" 'Whew! What is she talking about?' Piper sighed in relief as Cassandra tossed the knife away and pulled Piper to the middle of the table. "Nice try!" Cassandra complimented and continued, "I don't blame you for trying to escape but it is futile! I practiced taking and holding 3 prisoners on some coeds last month, you 3 are not going to escape me! Now just sit there for a minute while I run upstairs. You can't do anything in that time and if you don't try I won't slap you around for this little incident! Good thing I came down for some more orange juice!" As she left Piper thought, 'Just a few more minutes and I might have escaped! HEY! She is wearing my new bathrobe! Leo hasn't even seen me in it yet!' Cassandra returned in Piper's new hot pink and very short bathrobe and with another gym bag. Turning the sexy little chef over on her belly Cassandra then tied a rope to her ankle bonds and forcing Piper to bend her knees secured it to her wrist ropes.

"MMMPH!" Piper protested at this treatment as she realized,'She has me like one of those pigs with an apple in it's mouth you see in the medieval movies! And on my own kitchen table!'

Cassandra patted Piper on the head and said, "That should hold you until tonight. After this however I think I will go check on Phoebe!" She paused at the kitchen doorway and taunted, "Don't expect the Whitelighter to save you! I took care of him first!"

Piper's reaction was what you would expect, as she thought 'LEO NO!!' and screamed! "MMMMMMMMMPH!!"

Well pleased with herself Cassandra went to the door to the basement and turned the doorknob when...

Part 12:I am afraid things are about to get worse!'

Phoebe fell out! As her eyes adjusted to light once more Phoebe thought, 'After rolling around in the dark until I found the stairs and pushing myself up them butt first with my legs, I sure hope someone friendly opened the door!' Alas Phoebe's hopes were dashed as she heard Cassandra say, "How did you get up here?"

"MMph!" Phoebe grunted as Cassandra turned her over and sat on her!

"Wrists, elbows, knees, ankles, torso ropes all nice and tight!" Puzzled, Cassandra checked Phoebe's bonds and pinched her behind! "MMPH!" Phoebe yelped and Cassandra concluded, "Well you are a screamer but I doubt any spells will be coming with that gag! Now what did you hope to accomplish? Are you Halliwells related to Houdini by any chance?" 'No such luck!' Phoebe thought and continued, 'If I was I would have gotten that door open on my own and hopped outside for help! I amafraid things are about to get worse!' How right she was!

"I am so sorry sir! Please don't hit me!" Daniel whimpered to Leo.

Disgusted with the spineless weakling, Leo let go and demanded, "Why did Cassandra send you?"

Nervously Daniel answered, "Since she changed me back to a man instead of a mouse," At this Leo thought, 'Did she finish the job? Or were you a mouse in spirit all along?' "I have been her coachman. She said you would need me to drive you and the witches back to her cottage for the spell." Daniel finished his explanation. A few minutes later Leo apologized to his captives, "I am so sorry this coach is so small ladies." Piper II sitting in Leo's lap smirked at Phoebe II sitting across from them and thought,'That is just fine stranger!' And laid her her head on his shoulder as Phoebe II looked on in anger & envy! "But even though I had to kidnap you I promise I will be a gentleman and not take advantage of you!"

The witches didn't want to hear that! "MMph!" Phoebe II and "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!!" and especially Piper II were displeased with this! Misinterpreting her lust for fear Leo tried to reassure Piper II, "I promise not to ravish you, you can believe me!"

"MMPh!" Piper II continued to protest thinking, 'You kidnapped me so you have to ravish me! And repeatedly! If it isn't a rule then it should be!!' With that Piper II snuggled closer to Leo and tried to communicate her desires.

"Comfy now Phoebe?" Cassandra asked mockingly as she finished her task. Phoebe angrily stared at Cassandra and thought, 'Sure! I just love hanging around!' A few minutes earlier Cassandra had grabbed Phoebe's hair and started dragging her back down the stairs to the basement. Halfway there she had stopped, laughed evilly and left Phoebe there for a minute. Returning with another rope('How many does she have?' Phoebe thought) Cassandra tied it first around Phoebe's ankle ropes and then attached it to one of the supports attaching the stairs handrail to the wall! Poor Phoebe's feet were now in the air and she hung with her legs in the air and the rest of her body on the steps pointing down to the basement. "That ought to hold you but since I need some sleep before the big event tonight I would feel better if you and Piper joined Prue in a nap! I will be right back!" She entered the kitchen where Piper was softly crying for the missing and presumed dead Leo. She reached into a nearly empty gym bag and pulled out ...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the conclusion.

Part 13:'I am going to be taking a nap!'

And pulled out a brown glass bottle and a rag. Cassandra saturated the rag with the liquid from the bottle and approached poor Piper. Piper turned her tear stained face away but it was no use. Cassandra clamped the rag over Piper's nose and she was forced to breath the fumes. In her already exhausted condition Piper quickly passed out! Cassandra turned the now unconscious Piper on her side to ease her breathing and said, "Well a sleeping beauty, too bad I got rid of your Prince Charming!"

The coach finally arrived at Cassandra's cottage to Leo's relief! Piper II had succeeded in making Leo understand her desires but he was still resisting! Flinging one witch over each shoulder he thought, 'Whew! I never thought any version of Piper could be such a temptress! I have to get back to my own world and away from her! She is wearing me down!' Leo got his captives inside and turned the warpstone amulets over to Cassandra II.

"I have been observing your progress through my crystal ball." The good witch said as Pruedencia glared hatefully and Piper II & Phoebe II snuggled up to the weary Leo. "Not only have I worked out a way that should send you home but I also think I know just how to deal with her!(points at Piper II) Preparing the spell will take a few hours, please guard the prisoners closely!" 'Yes closer and closer!' Piper II thought as she pressed her bound and gagged body against Leo from one side and Phoebe did the same from the other! Leo started to sweat again and thought, 'I have them kidnapped and tied up, so why don't I feel in control? I hope Cassandra hurries with that spell! Piper would never understand!'

Phoebe heard the door open and someone come down the stairs again. As Cassandra knelt beside her Phoebe recognized what Cassandra had as 'Chloroform! I am going to be taking a nap! This witch is really worried about us getting free!' Pressing the cloth over Phoebe's face Cassandra said, "I am getting some sleep and so are you!" Phoebe quickly passed out and Cassandra went upstairs to sleep before the big event that night!

KNOCK! Gratefully Leo jumped up and went to answer the door. Opening it he saw a man in heavy blue armor with a sun emblem on it. From the not yet repaired dents and dings it was obviously he had participated in the battle where Leo arrived. The Knight removed his helm and ...

Part 14:"make me God-empress of Earth!"

Leo saw a face nearly identical to his own! The man showed surprise but hid it well saying, "Magic of course! I am Leon De Grance of the Knights of the Blazing Sun at your service! The Lady Cassandra said she had a poor lost but not yet damned soul that I could help with?? I don't understand but duty compels my presence."

Smiling for the first time all day Leo steps aside and gestures the knight to follow, saying "Right this way."

Awaking from her long nap Cassandra went downstairs for some food. After having a large snack in front of the now awake and very hungry Piper, Cassandra said "10:15 PM time to get ready for the festivities!" 'Festivities? What is she going to do?' Piper wondered and worried.

Cassandra II walked back into the living room and said,"I will soon be ready to try to send you home. Oh! I see the good knight and bad witch have gotten acquainted!" Leo looked back at Sir Leon De Grancie who had Piper II in his lap. Frustrated by the lack of ravishment from Leo the little witch had transferred her attention to the valiant knight. As the hours had passed she had become more and more like the Piper Leo knew and as a result all but her wrists ropes had been removed. This infuriated her still tightly bound and unrepentant sisters but she cared less and less. She was so entranced by the knight she was even forgetting to smirk at Phoebe II. Cassandra II touched Leo's shoulder and said, "You have done much good here sir, I only hope I can return you successfully and in time! Due to the Chaos incursion 200 years ago time is different here. I am afraid that the 10 hours that you will have been here will equate to 30 on your world!"

"30 hours! Who knows what horrible things are happening while I am gone. No! I can't think like that! I must be positive about this! Surely they will have vanquished her like all the others!" Leo tried to convince himself.

"Step down Prue!" Cassandra told the the handcuffed at wrists and elbows, gagged and blindfolded eldest sister, who balked at the command. "Either step down as I say or I will tie your legs and drag you by the hair to the basement!" Prue reluctantly complied thinking, 'Getting dragged downstairs might knock me out again and I won't have any chance then!' Getting Prue to the basement Cassandra retied Prue's knees and ankles and forced her into a kneeling position. She tied a final rope between Prue's wrists and ankles to keep her that way. Phoebe was let down from the handrail and given the same treatment. Piper joined them minutes later. With the 3 Charmed ones all bound gagged and kneeling before her Cassandra slid up the sleeve of the long black robe she now wore checking her watch. "11:15. The spell will take 30 minutes and must be finished at midnight. Now I guess it is time to tell you what this is all about and how you 3 will make me God-empress of Earth!"

Part 15:as they watched in horror!

"You see my prisoners, I have learned much about you." Cassandra gloated as she began telling her plan. "And I know all the others have thought too small! They wanted your powers and what did that get them? For instance the demon Cryto(How to make a Quilt Out of Americans)had your powers but NOT YOUR MAGIC!" All of the sisters began to realize where this was going and weak as they were began struggling again. Cassandra smirked at her tightly bound and heavily gagged victims and continued, "What I am after is everything! First your powers as normal. Then whatever powers you have yet to develop those will also be taken by my spell! Just those things will be fearsome since I learned when a mortal gains your powers like Dr Williamson(Piper bows her head in sorrow at this)there is a multiplier effect. Having all 3 powers made him as strong or stronger in each power than you! Since I am still a witch not an immortal warlock that multiplying effect will work for me too! And since I already have two powers of my own, heh!" Phoebe's eyes widened and she thought, 'She's right! Oh no! With the 5 powers we have added to hers and if this undeveloped power stealing works the multiplication , ooh she might be able to freeze entire cities and topple entire city blocks with her Telekinesis!' "And finally best of all I want your magic! The ability to cast spells powerful enough to travel decades through time. I will have it all!" Cassandra concluded. Prue shook her head and she thought, 'Her plan might just work! If it succeeds who can stop her?'

Bidding Cassandra II and Sir Leon goodbye(Piper II was too busy with Sir Leon to notice!) Leo prepared to leave. Just before he stepped into Cassandra II's magic circle, Sir Leon De Grance stepped forward and said, "Brother Leo, I feel I must thank you for bringing the lady Piper to me. Please accept this dagger as a small token of my gratitude!" Thanking his counter Leo accepted the heavy dagger with the golden sun on it's pommel. He then stepped into the circle and Cassandra II's spell sent him somewhere else!

Having complete her boasting Cassandra started the spell at 11:30. On and on it went with the Halliwells helpless to escape. Their struggles only succeeded in causing them to fall from their kneeling positions to the floor. As midnight drew near Cassandra prepared to complete the spell with the human sacrifices! Starting with the eldest, Cassandra rolled Prue over on her chained arms and withdrew a ceremonial dagger! Piper and Phoebe, seeing this could only manage a few whimpers through their gags as they watched in horror! Cassandra raised the dagger and ...

Part 16:"It looks like the truth didn't set her free!"

Hearing her sisters muted cries Prue knew something very bad was about to happen and using reserves of energy she didn't realize she had astral projected and grabbed Cassandra's wrist! Only momentarily stymied by this turned of events Cassandra pulled astral Prue down and started hitting her with her free hand. It was quite apparent to Phoebe, 'Prue is too weak she can't last long!'

Meanwhile Leo arrived in the attic and saw signs of Prue's captivity there. He began orbing from room to room looking for the sisters. In the kitchen he found a rag and sniffed it and realized, 'Chloroform! Not good, must find them!'

Cassandra knocked out astral Prue and raised her dagger again when..

Something hit her in the head! Staggered she looked down and saw that it was a sheathed dagger with a sun like pommel that had struck her. Before she could turn a leaping Leo landed on top of her! Clamping her own chloroform rag over her face Leo put Cassandra to sleep!

An hour later after all of the sisters have been unbound and gotten some much needed food and water, Cassandra's fate is decided. "She is still a witch like us so she won't go away with a vanquishing spell."Phoebe said.

"No matter what she has done to us we just can't kill her in cold blood!" Piper objected.

"We don't have to! We just need to cast two spells and call Darryl!" Prue smiled and said!

Cassandra wakes up to discover, 'Blast it! My wrists, elbows, knees and ankles all tied! Gagged and blindfolded too! Those witches learned something! Wait what are they doing?'

The sisters finished "Cassandra your powers be bound!"

"MMMMMMPH!!" Cassandra was the one screaming through a gag for a change!

And the sisters, even Piper, felt good about some measure of getting even! "Now for that modified truth spell, ready Pheebs?" Prue said and Phoebe gave a thumbs up.

A few days later the judge recapped, "So you Cassandra Clark have admitted that you broke into the Halliwell home. That you overpowered the Halliwell sisters and held them hostage for from 17-28 hours. Kept them heavily bound and gagged. Denied them food and water. And planned to kill them at midnight! All because they are like you witches and you wanted their magic to become god-empress of Earth! You leave this court no choice but to commit you to the Price asylum for the criminally insane!"

"NOOOOOO!" Cassandra screamed as she was taken away! Phoebe turned to a smiling Prue and said, "It looks like the truth didn't set her free!"

A few days later Cassandra lay in her padded cell wearing a straitjacket when Astral Prue popped in and just smiled at her!

Cassandra started cursing Prue, but by the time the orderlies arrived Prue was gone. The doctor said "If this keeps up you will be spending a lot of time in that straitjacket miss!"

Back at the manor Piper noticed Prue slumped over and then wake up and asked, "Prue you haven't been projecting to the asylum again have you?"

Prue smiled innocently and responded, "Me? Popping in to get Cassandra angry so she will spend the rest of her life in the loony bin? Piper I am shocked you would think me so petty and vengeful!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Prue!" Piper said. She wouldn't have normally been so accepting of Prue's story but she had something else

on her mind, like 'Letting Leo see me in my new short, hot pink bathrobe!'

The End


End file.
